


Touch Me When The Sun Goes Down

by cobalamincosel, violetpeche



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hendery, Come as Lube, Creampie, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit Kink, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/pseuds/cobalamincosel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetpeche/pseuds/violetpeche
Summary: Hendery's got the evening all planned out. Lucas is in for a ride.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 43
Kudos: 313





	Touch Me When The Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetpeche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetpeche/gifts).



> I don't even know what the fuck happened here. At 6am I was hencas horny-texting with Any, and at 11 am I woke up and started writing, and now it's 3pm and I'm posting this. So. Uh. Yeah. 
> 
> This was written with some of Any's sexy dialogue and ideas, so this is as much hers as it is for her. Me love u longtime, mama!
> 
> This was not beta read at all. Please forgive me.

Hendery's dozing on the couch in their dorm room by the time Lucas gets home. It's 9:27 pm, much later than the 8 pm projection Lucas had given him earlier, but being in the Company of Ateneo Dancers and preparing for Rhythm in Blue means later and later practice times for them.

He'd texted Hendery that he was going to be late, and when he hadn't gotten a response, Lucas had assumed that his boyfriend had fallen asleep. He'd assumed correctly. He'd have gotten home sooner if he hadn't decided to shower after dance practice, but at this point, Lucas is glad he'd had the foresight to do so.

Their couch is less a couch and more a fold-out bed, really, and Hendery's body is sprawled mostly on it but his legs are splayed open, his old, worn-out jeans bunching at the knee and his yellow sweater riding up just a little bit, showing a sliver of skin as his belly rises and falls from his steady breathing.

Lucas locks the door and sets his backpack down at the foot of his bed before walking over to Hendery and then getting on his knees between Hendery's thighs.

Hendery startles when Lucas gently jostles him from sleep, the sudden intake of breath is aborted when he sees that it's only Lucas. A small, slow smile spreads on Hendery's face as he comes to, and Lucas leans in, rubbing his cheek on Hendery's thigh like he's a cat.

These are some of Lucas' favorite moments: when he gets to just savor being around Hendery, when there isn't any report to be crammed, when they actually have the weekend for once.

Senior year has been kicking both their asses, and being in the Health Sciences isn't exactly a cakewalk when you're as invested in your organizations as Hendery and Lucas are.

Lucas had planned for a night out, maybe take his boyfriend out to dinner, a movie, but right here, kneeling between Hendery's legs and watching him shake the sleep from his eyes, Lucas thinks there's a better way to spend the night. They can always get food delivered. Right now, there's something else on his mind.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Lucas says, keeping his voice low. He's at eye-level with Hendery right now, Hendery's hair long and falling over his eye like a curtain that Lucas reaches out and tucks securely behind Hendery's ear.

"Hi," Hendery says softly. "'Time is it?"

"Like, 9:30 now, I'm so sorry baby." Lucas leans in and noses at Hendery's neck in apology.

"S'okay," Hendery says, arms coming up to wrap around Lucas' neck. "You wanna get something to eat?"

"Later," Lucas replies, pulling back and taking one of their throw pillows to cushion his knees. "I've got other plans right now."

"Oh?" Hendery's eyes are so bright now, and the lilt of his voice as he raises his eyebrow and smiles up at Lucas spurs Lucas on.

He settles on his heels and begins to rub circles on Hendery's thighs while looking up at Hendery, who sighs softly and says, "Missed you."

"I can say with full conviction that I missed you more," Lucas says, hands still moving, still squeezing, just enough to start riling Hendery up.

"This isn't a competition baby. Just show me how much," Hendery says.

It's supremely easy to work Hendery up when it's been a while since they last messed around. There's so much he wants to do to Hendery, but he also wants to take his time, so he does, pushing the yellow sweater up with one hand while palming Hendery through his jeans with the other, making Hendery gasp out and his hands scramble for purchase on the cushion.

Lucas starts with small kisses up Hendery's abdomen, the muscle jumping under his lips from how sensitive he is. There is so much soft skin to cover, and Lucas presses butterfly kisses along the faint trail of hair that leads from Hendery's crotch to his belly button before making a seal above it with his lips and sucking hard, making Hendery's hips jump from the sensation.

Lucas reaches up with his hand as he does so, blindly grasping Hendery's jaw in it and slipping his thumb into Hendery's mouth, the feeling of Hendery's tongue licking at the pad of his thumb going directly to Lucas' cock that is already at fucking half-chub in his joggers.

The thumb Lucas brings to Hendery's nipple has Hendery groaning as Lucas swipes the digit back and forth, bringing the nub to hardness as he finishes sucking another hickey over Hendery's ribs.

It's when Lucas readjusts himself to lean in closer and take Hendery's nipple in his mouth that he feels the hardness that is jutting into his belly, and Lucas takes a small moment to savor the victory he feels at knowing that Hendery is already fully hard just from this.

There are fingers in his hair as Hendery holds Lucas' head close, his torso arching off the cushions to get more of Lucas' mouth on him.

It's the little "ah, fuck, yes" that makes Lucas pull away slightly in order to lick a long stripe over Hendery's jugular.

"Baby," Lucas whispers against Hendery's heated skin. "You're so hard for me and I've barely touched you."

"I've been waiting all day for this." Hendery's fingers are gripping Lucas' hair tighter now, a testament to how riled up he's getting. Lucas knows that he should speed things up a little, but he's enjoying himself a little too much right now to want to give in so easily.

"Shirt off," Lucas says, pulling away to do the same, gripping the hem of his shirt and tossing it to the side quickly while Hendery sits up slightly and does the same.

Hendery's body is a vision-- always has been to Lucas since the first day they moved into their dorm room together and they hadn't even known each other's names yet. Hendery had finishing unboxing his belongings in one afternoon and decided that going about it shirtless in the June heat was the only logical step.

Lucas' poor gay heart was a goner from the moment he'd seen Hendery in just his jeans, Hendery's checked polo tied around his tiny waist like a wet dream.

Three years down the line, here they are, wrapped up in each other, devoted to each other since the day Hendery had walked in on Lucas jacking off and had offered to help him out with it. Sure, they didn't begin the most romantic way possible, but their relationship beginning with a blowjob seems pretty fucking on-brand for them anyway.

It's no surprise, really. Hendery is gorgeous in a way that Lucas can't even begin to fathom. He grips Hendery by the waist now and pulls him down slightly, Hendery's legs falling open on either side of him, Hendery's pants tented so high it almost looks painful.

Hendery's waist curves so beautifully, almost dwarfed in comparison when Lucas circles it with both his hands, and it's never stopped being novel to Lucas just how much he enjoys seeing how pliant Hendery becomes under Lucas' touch.

"Stop teasing me," Hendery whines, a frown fixed on his face, hair disheveled again as he reclines on the mountain of pillows behind him.

"It's cute when you get like this," Lucas smiles, licking along the happy trail again and making Hendery's hips buck up before using deft fingers to undo Hendery's fly. He's careful to not jostle Hendery too much, pulling the material of Hendery's jeans up so he can pull apart the zipper's teeth without hitting Hendery's erection-- not that that stops Hendery from sucking air between his gritted teeth.

"You're being cruel," Hendery says, his eyes a little helpless.

Lucas eases the jeans and boxers off of Hendery's hips to let them pool around Hendery's ankles, pulling one foot out and then the other before discarding the clothing off to the side to join his shirt.

"Hardly cruel," Lucas throws back.

Hendery's cock juts out from a thick thatch of wiry hair, and it's the scent of him that Lucas loves, the air heavy with sex and want.

Hendery is so hard he's leaking, his cock pink at the base, and almost violet at the head, and Lucas is so tempted to ditch his plan of teasing Hendery so that he can choke on Hendery's cock already, but Lucas wants to draw this out, wants to hear Hendery boss him around, knows that if Lucas plays his cards right, Hendery will start demanding for things to happen instead of waiting, and that, that is exactly the kind of thing that _really_ gets Lucas going.

"At least kiss me," Hendery pouts before groaning out again as Lucas latches onto his neck, tasting the faint salt of Hendery's sweat before biting down slightly, and finishing with a soft press of lips against Hendery's frantically beating pulse.

"I _am_ kissing you," Lucas replies, smiling against the tendon in Henderys neck, knowing full well that his boyfriend is starting to reach that edge that Lucas is trying to get him to.

"My mouth," Hendery says firmly, hands now coupling under Lucas' jaw to pull his face up.

God, he loves riling Hendery up so much.

The kiss is much more insistent that Lucas had expected, but it's a good turn of events. He loves it when Hendery takes control like this, and it's a wonder that he still gets lost in all the variants of kisses that Hendery has shown him in the three years they've been dating.

This is teeth clacking against teeth, teeth pulling at lips hard, tongue sliding into Lucas' mouth while Lucas wraps his arms around Hendery's torso, Hendery's cock pressing into the soft of his belly again from the position he's holding. Lucas hasn't even gotten his joggers off yet, but as he swallows Hendery's moans and rubs his clothed crotch against Hendery's ass, Lucas thinks he could come in his pants and be happy with it.

That isn't his plan, though. He's got other things in mind.

Hendery gets his hand between them and grabs Lucas' crotch. It's gentle, if not a little on the firmer side, but Lucas immediately unlatches his mouth and groans into Hendery's neck.

"Fuck," Lucas says, closing his eyes. He hadn't even realized how fucking turned on he was. "Let go."

"Not until you start giving me what I want," Hendery replies into Lucas' ear, panting slightly.

"What do you want, baby?" Lucas' hands rub along Hendery's back, then over his abdomen, dangerously close to Hendery's cock.

"Why do I have to say it when you already know?"

"Because I like it when you tell me. Exactly." A kiss. "What you." Another kiss. "Deserve."

Lucas should have known that Hendery would rise to the occasion, because he pulls back, looks Lucas directly in the eye, hand on Lucas' chest, and says, “I want to fuck your mouth. That’s what I want to do.”

Lucas nearly feels his legs fully give out from under him, and now that Hendery is being absolutely clear about what he wants from Lucas, Lucas is only more than willing to provide.

He falls back on his knees, spreads Hendery's thighs apart, and, while keeping his eyes locked in Hendery's gaze, lowers his lips to Hendery's cock, and licks along the underside of it, making it twitch from the sudden stimulation.

"Hurry up," Hendery says. His eyes are half-lidded, his mouth in a small 'o' as he controls his breathing. "Hurry up, Lucas."

Yes, this is what Lucas was waiting for.

He takes Hendery's cock by the base and envelops the head in his mouth, just the tip, just enough to start really getting Hendery pissed at him. He sucks lightly, the bitter saltiness of Hendery's precum almost decadent, setting off Lucas' Pavlovian response like no other, saliva pooling in his mouth as he braces himself for the beating his throat is about to take.

Sex with Hendery is always so fucking _fun_ , whether it's them spooning and Lucas is fucking in between Hendery's thighs pressed together, or when Hendery's on all fours and trying not to scream out loud lest they wake the rest of the fucking dorm up. Lucas is in love with this boy and this boy's body, and in love with everything that Hendery lets Lucas do to his body.

Giving head is no exception.

Hendery stiffens impossibly further in Lucas' mouth as Lucas relaxes his throat and slides down, down, until his nose is flush in the hair at the base of Hendery's cock. He keeps his eyes locked on Hendery, watches the gamut of emotions that run across Hendery's face as Hendery tries desperately to keep his eyes open from the pleasure of it.

Hendery's thighs threaten to close around Lucas as he deepthroats Hendery, and Lucas would smile if he didn't have a mouth full of cock, knowing just how turned on Hendery must be right now if he's already this close to coming.

Hendery's cheeks are rosy from where Lucas can see them, and he's running his mouth, a soft "fuck, fuck, yes baby," barely audible before Lucas takes Hendery's hands and brings them to Lucas' hair so that he can get a good grip, and then holds his mouth open.

Hendery starts fucking into Lucas' mouth almost immediately, his hips bucking up and up while Lucas desperately tries to sneak lungfuls of air in between thrusts, ignoring his gag reflex. Lucas can feel tears beginning to prickle at his eyes, can feel them welling up as Hendery's hips continue pistoning, jack-knifing as the sloppy, disgusting sounds of this messy, messy blowjob echo through their room.

"Baby, fuck, baby, I'm so close," Hendery cries out, no longer being able to resist, his eyes closed, his head thrown back, fingers tight and painful pulling against the hair on Lucas' scalp.

Lucas fucking loves it, loves seeing Hendery lose control like this, loves feeling Hendery's thighs tremble beneath his hands, loves being able to fondle Hendery's balls as they tighten up against his body.

"Baby, I'm-- fuck, I'm--"

Lucas pulls back to keep just the tip in his mouth as Hendery explodes, cock pulsing over and over as his seed spills on Lucas' tongue. Lucas doesn't swallow, not tonight, not right now. Hendery's orgasm rips through him as he tugs on Lucas' hair, and Lucas is pretty sure Hendery''s pulled out a good tuft of it from his scalp, but it's worth it for this, worth it to see Hendery's bright eyes open with a new fever, new hunger as Lucas pulls off from his cock.

"Show me," Hendery says, catching his breath. Lucas holds his mouth open to show Hendery the cum on his tongue, thick, mixed with his saliva. Hendery brings his fist to his mouth and bites down on it.

"Fuck, baby, get up here," Hendery says. "Get naked, why the fuck aren't you naked?"

Lucas divests himself of his pants in record time before Hendery is pulling him down to lie on his back and then Lucas is spitting into his own hand, jacking himself off with Hendery's cum and his spit and it's so fucking _disgusting_ and exactly what Hendery goes crazy for.

"Jesus," Hendery says in awe, watching Lucas' hand slide up and down his cock, mesmerized no doubt by the fact that it's his cum that Lucas is using to slick his way. He straddles Lucas' thigh, and Lucas is so distracted by the flush on Hendery's face that when Hendery reaches behind himself and pulls out the violet butt plug, Lucas is absolutely floored by it. He hadn't even seen the little silicon handle to it when he was blowing Hendery.

"Baby, oh my God," Lucas says as Hendery reaches under the pillows beneath Lucas' head and pulls out their new tube of KY.

"I told you," Hendery says, now straddling Lucas' hips. "I've been waiting all day."

He swats Lucas' hand away and wets Lucas' dick with a handful of lube and a dribble of spit from his mouth before moving up and lining himself up before sinking down on Lucas' girth.

"Oh, fuck, fuck yeah," Hendery groans, eyes sliding closed of their own volition.

Lucas' entire fucking brain is on fire. His lips are on fire. His dick is on fire. His whole body is burning up from how tight Hendery is, given that Hendery always does the bare minimum prep, preferring to have the burn of Lucas' cock stretch him out even if it stings a bit.

Lucas has to hold his yell in as Hendery seats himself fully on Lucas' dick, his own cock still dusky and soft from his orgasm. Hendery gasps out, no doubt overstimulated from just a few moments ago, but he leans forward and braces both hands on Lucas' sternum, and starts to ride him like there's no fucking tomorrow.

The first time they'd done this, Lucas had been in complete awe at the vantage point of seeing Hendery over him, heating his cock in a hot vice grip, tighter than any fist or sex toy could ever hope to replicate. Right now, all Lucas wants to do is to not fucking cum after barely a minute of his boyfriend riding him raw.

All trains of thought are derailed when Hendery bends over forward to take Lucas' nipple in his mouth. He bites down a little harder than what's comfortable, but follows it up with quick licks, alternating between using the tensed tip of his tongue and the soft flat of it.

Lucas barely fits on this fucking couch, but he plants his feet on the cushions to fuck up harder into Hendery, his hands gripping on either side of his torso, tongue exploring the dip between Lucas' pecs, and tracing along the outline of Lucas' tattoo right above his left rib cage.

"Look at how good you are at taking my cock, baby," Lucas says in awe., watching Hendery move over him.

Lucas can feel himself unraveling as Hendery uses his mouth everywhere: Hendery's hand holding Lucas' right arm over Lucas' head tightly so that Hendery can lick along Lucas' smooth armpit; Hendery's teeth sinking into his bicep as he bounces on Lucas' hard cock that abuses Hendery's prostate.

They aren't always this rough with each other, but it's this kind of fuck that Lucas has missed the most, and clearly Hendery is of the same opinion if his slurring of Lucas' name is any indication of where his mental faculties are at the moment.

"Baby, faster," Lucas pants. His orgasm is so close he can almost taste it on the back of his tongue. It buzzes up his skull and sings down his spine, the tight clench of Hendery's hole around him, sheathing him, almost unbearable. His balls feel so tight that it's a wonder he hasn't cum yet.

Hendery's thighs tense under Lucas' hands, and it's only then that Lucas notices that Hendery's cock has filled out again. Lucas gets one hand on Hendery's ass, fingers feeling for where his cock slides into Hendery's hole, pressing just on the rim to really feel the maddening sensation.

He watches greedily as every rise and fall of Hendery's hips allows Lucas a glimpse of his cock disappearing into Hendery, and it's then that Lucas takes Hendery's cock in his hand again and fists it, hand flying over Hendery's erection.

"Baby, fuck, fuck, fuck," Hendery cries, breath heaving, chest glistening with sweat, hands on Lucas' chest for purchase. "Wanna cum. Wanna cum again."

It's the choked-out cry that does Lucas in, more than the clenching of walls around his cock, Hendery's second orgasm hitting like a tsunami over both of them, a chain reaction of Hendery's cum shooting out in ropes over Lucas' chest, over his lips, his chin, and Lucas' own seed filling Hendery's heat as Hendery stills, his thighs quivering so hard from exertion and arousal.

Hendery laughs, breathless and satiated, before leaning back down and licking off his own cum from Lucas' lips and then kissing him, deep and slow. Lucas can feel himself softening inside Hendery's body, and Hendery slowly rises before turning around on all fours so that Lucas can spread his ass open with both hands, watching the cum dribble out of Hendery's hole before scooping it back up and inside of him with his thumb.

Lucas will never, ever get enough of knowing that Hendery constantly wants Lucas to fill him up, and he'll never get enough of seeing the aftermath of it, of seeing Hendery's stretched out hole clenching like that, still hungry for Lucas' cock even after three years of doing this.

Hendery squirms under his ministrations, a low "Baby, fuck," on his lips before he turns back to face Lucas and drape himself all over him, uncaring of all the sweat and cum between them.

Lucas tucks his chin over Hendery's head as they both regain their senses and bask in their afterglow.

"You had tonight all figured out, huh," Lucas laughs, rubbing circles on Hendery's back as Hendery's breathing begins to even out.

"It's been a week," Hendery says, his voice muffled in Lucas' neck. "Too long. Missed you."

Lucas presses a soft kiss to Hendery's sweaty temple over and over.

"I missed you too, baby," Lucas says. Hendery's hands are all over Lucas' torso, exploring gently, fingers brushing his nipples occasionally and making Lucas jump a bit.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Lucas asks eventually, and Hendery lifts his head from where it's been resting on Lucas' chest.

"Yeah, later," Hendery says, before pushing up and shimmying down onto the floor between Lucas' legs. Hold on, wait a minute--

"Baby--" is all Lucas can choke out before Hendery's wrapping his soft cock in his mouth.

Later it is, then.

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me, look at the horny demon that took over my body instead

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drive Me Like We Daydream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698703) by [violetpeche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetpeche/pseuds/violetpeche)




End file.
